


Subversive Ideas

by Iamnamedsilence



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, LITERALLY, M/M, MegOp week 2020, No war, Philosophy, Politics, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, University, fuck theocracy, leftist ideas, sociology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-24 12:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Being a Prime's protege means that Rodimus is expected to get some education. He is not a big fan of this idea, but this philosophy professor is a fascinating person with very controversial ideas... ideas, that catch the attention of Rodimus' mentor.An AU where the revolution was not necessary and Megatron pursued an academic career.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 35
Kudos: 174
Collections: MegOP Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NonbinaryHylian (chicagoartnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/gifts).

> When NonbinaryHylian suggested that AU I just had to write it.
> 
> There will be smut in the second chapter.

“This is disturbing” Rodimus heard Rewind saying.

He couldn’t see who was the mech who answered, but they said:

“Well, yes, his views are pretty radical.”

“I’m not saying about that” Rewind said. “I’m saying, Functionism. It is scary how deep it is rooted in our society and how many times it was close to became a dominant ideology.”

“Well,” the other mech said “but don’t you think the professor is a little biased? He stated his view on the Functionism quite openly and I think it opposes the ideals of neutral academic discourse.”

“There is no neutral discourse with people who believe you are disposable” Rewind protested.

Rodimus listened to the conversation. He could suppose the lecture, they just attended will have such discussions as its effect. It was fascinating and, yes, he had to admit Rewind was at least a little right, terrifying at the same time.

Like, the professor pointed out at so many examples of the Functionist thinking in everyday life of every Cybertronian, that Rodimus started to feel discomfort.

His first impulse was to protest, to disagree, but he didn’t express these concerns – Getaway did, stating, that it is ridiculous to expect the society will disregard the natural, Primus-given abilities of every frametype. If the Cybertronian race wasn’t supposed to build their society based on the individual abilities, why wasn’t every spark tend to form a certain alt-mode?

The professor narrowed his eyes at this statement. They were crimson and when he made a face like this, many students were getting seriously scared. There was something intimidating in his posture, his height, unusual for someone who was a university teacher. Right now his frametype was making an impression of being the proof of his words.

“Are you speaking of every spark, mister Getaway, or just of the forged ones?” he asked.

His voice was very low right now and that added to the impression – usually, the professor used it to get the students' attention, he rarely was scary like this.

“Well, I...” Getaway started.

Rodimus noticed he was disturbed and couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Getaway was a pain in the aft, really. Rodimus’ own aft mainly, but still: they didn’t like each other and Getaway seemed to be jealous of basically everything Rodimus had ever done, which was a little ridiculous since Rodimus didn’t have any big achievements of which he could be proud.

“Well, mister Getaway?” the professor said again, but the question was never asked since there was a knock on the door and another group of students needed the room – the lecture had gotten longer than planned already – as usual, and the next group was getting impatient.

Once they will have lectures with Megatron, they will understand how it works, Rodimus thought. He never expected the introduction to cybertronian philosophy could be such an interesting subject.

So in the end Getaway was asked to write an essay – it is not a punishment, he was informed, but an opportunity – on how the difference between forged and cold constructed sparks was perceived in a chosen system – and the group left the classroom, discussing wildly what they had just heard.

“I understand, you are a data stick,” said the mech talking to Rewind. “If the functionism developed the way Megatron speculates, you would be the lowest caste. This must be indeed an unfortunate situation, but still – this is bias. This is just a speculation, no one would ever do something like this.”

“We were close once” Rewind protested. “During the Great Crisis, the Functionist Council proposed segregation based on the alt mode, limitations on the reformatting, exclusion form certain job, even empurata!”

“Well, this was barbarity” the other mech agreed. “But the council doesn’t exist anymore. We cannot delve into speculations. Right, Roddy?” he asked, noticing Rodimus listening to him.

Rodimus was caught off guard, exactly like Getaway before.

“Well...” he started.

“The Prime’s protege surely has an opinion. Megatron’s view is radical and he is biased. You know, there are rumors he was a miner… look at his frame...”

“Well, he teaches philosophy now” Rodimus protested.

He could agree Megatron was radical in his views and he didn’t even try to hide that. This could indeed be disturbing, especially when some habits of your everyday life, some obvious social aspects were questioned.

In theory, Rodimus had more reasons to feel this way. He indeed was the Prime’s ward, which was an honor and was seen as a promise Rodimus will become the next Prime – in case of Optimus’ death of course, or the situation, when the Matrix just decides it… but no one really expected Optimus to die soon enough, and the Matrix had already proven to be unpredictable in its choices – the choice of the current Prime being the main example.

No, Rodimus expected rather enter politics from the other side… not that he really wanted it, dreaming rather of being an adventurer, but now he had started thinking. Megatron’s lectures were making him think and this was uncomfortable.

Rodimus had an opinion of a mech who is not fond of any form of thinking.

“This philosophy is, how to put it...” the mech they were talking to started.

“He knows what he is talking about. And the dean trusts him. He had chosen him on this post personally.”

More rumors were surrounding this: dean Rung’s choice seemed weird to many mecha. The Iaconian University was the most important and prestigious academia on Cybertron and in all colonies. The mecha teaching and studying it were considered the elite. Megatron came from nowhere, brought by Rung, who stated that this mech is the best choice. On some levels, he indeed was, with the expert knowledge, brilliant mind and bold ideas. On some, he was not.

“Yes,” the other mech said, displeased. “Well, I hope his speculations are just speculations.

Rodimus and Rewind looked at one another.

They understood, that by “speculations” the one they were talking to meant not the in-depth analysis of Functionist ideology, but many other things Megatron seemed to believe in.

***

On the way home Rodimus decided to walk instead of taking the ride as usual. There was much in today’s lecture he needed his brain module to process and he needed to confront some little pieces of information with his daily reality. No matter, how disturbing it was: he needed to do it, or it would haunt him otherwise.

He was sure several other students will do the same thing. There will be those, who will deny it, some, who already agreed – he needed to know.

He knew how privileged he was by the sole fact that Optimus Prime took him in as a member of his family. Rodimus was not much more than a newspark then, quite a long time ago, and he remembered he wasn’t one of the most fortunate on Cybertron. Now he had access to education – he was expected to study in fact. He had a high social status based on his relationship with the Prime.

He understood that – but did he understood all the privileges coming with his frametype? He was never thinking about that before. This was a lot to process.

So he was home later than usual – and, what didn’t happen very often, at least unless he chose to participate in some social activities, Optimus was there already, with a huge pile of datapads beside him.

It was a hard job, to be a Prime and to take this job seriously as Optimus did. Not much time for being anything else but The Prime, not much opportunity to leave the position and to think of something else than political problems of Cybertron and the colonies. A heavy burden for someone such committed to his duties.

Sometimes Rodimus thought it was the real reason Optimus decided to take him as his ward – because in some areas they were so completely different and the presence of another mech around was a way experience some relief.

Rodimus wondered once, why wouldn’t the Prime share his life with someone on other terms – why didn’t he took a lover, why he did not consider entering conjunx bonds with someone. Was Optimus one of those mecha, who didn’t have romantic feelings towards the others or did not experience desire? This happened and was rare, but normal.

Yet Rodimus had the impression, that his presence was not enough. That Optimus needed something more to free himself a little from the unending duty.

That how he looked now: tired. He barely noticed Rodimus entering the apartment and the office to greet him.

Rodimus took a chair and sat in front of his mentor.

“Hi,” he said. “Another hard day?”

A nod was an answer, then Optimus returned to looking at the datapads.

“What is happening?” Rodimus asked.

Drawing Optimus’ attention from the work with making him talk about work was not a perfect solution, but a solution nevertheless so Rodimus decided to try it.

“There are some more unrests in Kalis,” Optimus said, sighting. “The mecha there have problems finding a job and it would be maybe a problem to solve on a local level if there wasn’t any indication it can affect more regions soon. This is a much deeper problem, but most of the senate is not interested when I try to talk to them about it.

“You are the Prime” Rodimus noted.

“Still I am the first Prime in millennia, who had allowed the senate and local administration to have so much power… which was not a bad idea, but it also means I sometimes have to deal with the mecha who have ideas and views that make my wires twist.”

Rodimus nodded. He had heard it multiple times already. Those were the pitfalls of politics and the discussion he heard at the university was not without any cause. The society was not a monolith, which was good, but also meant there were dangerous ideas present.

And, of course, many politicians were unsuited for the job. What Optimus mentioned about the Senate not willing to take care of the problems was proof.

“They ignore the problem and wait for it to blow in their faceplates” Rodimus said.

“No, no. I’m afraid of something worse – that they will allow the problem to grow and then use it instead of solving it”.

Rodimus snorted.

“Maybe it should explode in their faceplates then” he stated.

Optimus looked surprised.

“This would mean the social problem would be too big for our society,” he said.

“Some problems need to blow up when the ruling classes are avoiding to solve them properly”

Now there was a huge surprise on Optimus’ face and for a moment Rodimus wondered why, then it struck him – he never said anything like that before and this certainly wasn’t the [] he learned from Optimus.

He cleared his vocalizer, a little nervously.

“Well, at least I heard some mecha saying such things” he stated. “Maybe they are not right...”

“What kind of “some mecha”?” Optimus asked.

“My philosophy professor at the university” Rodimus said. “He… well… we are discussing several approaches to society lately.”

He noticed Optimus’ eyes narrowing. Scrap. How bad did that sound? He did not want Optimus to start thinking now, that sending him to study was a bad idea. And he didn’t want Optimus to think something bad of Megatron.

Not that Megatron didn’t have some… disapproving views on the Primacy, to consider that now.

“I see,” Optimus said and this ended the topic – for now.

***

It was not that Optimus was disturbed. He was more surprised. The little titbits of what Rodimus shared with him created a rather intriguing image of the philosophy professor Rodimus had to do with.

Discussing subversive philosophies and social views was not a bad idea itself – they had their place in society, providing sometimes new ideas. But from what Rodimus was talking – and how – one could suspect the said professor harbored such subversive ideas and even admitted to follow them.

Optimus was not exactly sure what to think about it.

This was just scraps of information, Rodimus was telling him. They didn’t have to mean the mech follows one of the more dangerous philosophies, and not that he would like to exercise it in practice. But, he shared it with his students and he was able to exercise an influence. On Rodimus, for example, which was uncomfortable, because all of a sudden Rodimus started to express views he had never had before.

Well, those were not bad views, not necessarily. Optimus needed to remind himself of this. In fact, his own views and reforms he introduced were also often considered revolutionary – no matter, that Optimus himself saw them as a moderate reformist.

But the sole act of him being chosen, then the decision to share more power with the senate – this was considered a revolutionary act by some.

He was committed to these thoughts for the next day, which was unfortunate, because he had several meetings planned – with the members of councils, with the Camien ambassador and with the delegates from Kalis, the region where the latest disturbances happened. But what he was thinking of was mostly Rodimus, his statements and the identity of the mech those statements really came from – and somehow thinking of those uncomfortable statements made him a little calmer about the political issues he had to deal with.

It didn’t help for the politics being tiresome. This was too much and he needed a distraction, but he had no time for distractions and this was the worst. He felt like the politics were sucking the strength of him, but there was no way out right now.

He decided the best he can do for today is to leave the office and return home. There was still lots of work waiting for him there, paperwork and other stuff, but maybe he would be able to steal some time to spend with Rodimus, maybe watch some movies - Rodimus mentioned recently a film from another planet that seemed to be interesting and if Optimus watched it he could always have an excuse he is learning of the customs of other cultures.

But Rodimus was not home and he must have returned after Optimus fell into recharge over the datapads. In the morning he left for the university and Optimus had to deal with the senate and other politicians.

***

He had an opportunity to talk to his protegee a few days later. They manage to take fuel together and used this as an opportunity to talk.

It seemed that Rodimus had many topics he wished to discuss.

“...so, he wrote this essay and read it in front of the entire class” he was telling something that occurred in the lecture. Optimus already lost the thread, his processor filled with thoughts of the unrests in Kalis and one diplomatic incident on another planet. “It was embarrassing to hear. I mean, he is not the worst student out there” Rodimus seemed to dislike his colleague, Optimus recalled. “And I wouldn’t notice the mistakes, but then the professor started to ask questions and Getaway couldn’t answer it. This was fascinating. Megatron has this ability to subvert everything you are saying, dismantle it. He forces you to think. I think Getaway dislikes that.”

“Oh,” Optimus stated.

Now he recalled that this Megatron must have been this teacher with a little controversial views Rodimus mentioned several times. And that Optimus himself felt uncomfortable last time he was mentioned. Which was stupid.

“Remind me, why was this Getaway asked to write the essay?”

“Well, last time we discussed the ideas of Functionism. Megatron mentioned it could develop into a really scary form, and Getaway argued it was impossible and that Functionism has its pros. He also mentioned the natural predispositions of sparks, but Megatron seemed to be displeased. Well, it’s an irony, because Getaway was cold constructed, you know.”

Optimus nodded.

“So he got to write an essay on sparks to prove what?”

“To prove that all the differences between sparks are arbitrary concepts that are just rooted in various social philosophies and religious movements. There is apparently no proof that certain sparks have more abilities than others – well, some are stronger, but this is a rare occurrence. One of Rewind’s conjuxes is, in fact, studying sparks, so Rewind entered the discussion. It was fascinating.”

Rodimus was never a type inclined to intellectual pursuits, Optimus recalled. When did it change? Definitely not just after he started to attend lectures.

Oh, but, most of Rodimus’ enthusiasm came from the interaction with the professor of introduction to Cybertronian philosophic concepts.

“What is your topic for the next time?” Optimus asked.

“Funny, that you ask… we will be discussing the Matrix, proofs of the existence of Primus and the concept of Primacy. They already believe I should be an expert” Rodimus laughed. “Well, I certainly am not, I told them already. Some of them even asked me to bring you, but I said no. You have other matters to attend, not lectures on philosophy.”

Optimus started to think.

Well, he needed a distraction anyway.

“Well, I might attend.”

***

Rodimus felt uncomfortable.

In theory, the lectures were open for every mech interested, not only for the official students, a practice known on many planets, that the dean adapted to the Iaconian University and that started to get popular on other universities too. So the presence of a mech who was not one of the students was something unusual, but it had happened before.

The problem was, that when Optimus said that he might attend the lecture, Rodimus expected he will just… came. At himself. And not incognito.

So there was a mech in the back of the room wearing holographic camouflage and pretending not to know Rodimus at all, but Rodimus knew and felt his eyes, looking at him, judging him.

He would prefer Optimus to attend as himself, simply.

But soon Optimus focused on the professor who entered the classroom.

Scrap, Rodimus forgot to warn him.

Probably Optimus expected… someone smaller. Someone less intimidating.

Megatron took his place, looked at all the students attending. He smiled. This was his calm self today, at least Rodimus hoped for this.

“We have some new faces today” he stated, focusing at the mech in the back.

“I’m a guest. I heard much of your lectures and wanted to hear for myself.”

Megatron nodded.

“I feel honored. I hope you won’t be disappointed with your attendance – that no one of you will be. Because we have a special topic to discuss today, a concept central to most of Cybertronian philosophies, to our society, to our politics, to our everyday life: the concept of the influence of Primus on our government, the concept of the Matrix of Creation, called as well the Matrix of Leadership and the concept of divine validated political power in form of Primacy. We will see, what will be left of these concepts after we finish dismantling it.”

There was a smile on his face and Rodimus wanted to curl, transform into his alt-mode and pretend he is not here. Because this smile and the way Megatron was speaking meant that he had no intention of leaving anything of the “concept of Primacy” after “dismantling it”.

This was a terrible idea, Rodimus thought. Suddenly he felt like he found himself between two dangerous powers ready to clash.

::Are you all right?:: Rewind asked on internal comms. ::You look like you consumed some bad fuel.::

::I wish I had::

::What?::

Rodimus didn’t answer.

“What is this divine mandate to have power over the people?” Megatron was speaking with passion in his voice. “If we look at the cultures other than our own, we will see it is not a concept that developed on Cybertron only. We could ask: why? Do other species, and by other species I mean here not only mechanicals, but organics too, also have gods that decided to use their ‘chosen ones’ to shape and influence the societies, or maybe, just maybe, all those examples show us, that using divine influence as an excuse for acquiring power is a concept that prevails in many societies across the Galaxy. In fact, it seems to prevail in all the societies who developed the concept of organized religion somehow connected to social structures.”

In any other situation, Rodimus would be disturbed – the lecture undermined a lot of his perception of social reality – but now it was worse, he was embarrassed. To add insult to injury, he heard Optimus making displeased sounds in the back of the room. He did not comment on the private comms, which made things even worse.

“...now, let us look at the Primes we have over the, said, last few millennia. We all know they were not paragons of all virtues the society expected them to be. As I already mentioned, there is a certain set of qualities a Prime should show according to the common belief. The most of religious mecha, most of theologians and theoreticians of the Primacy share those beliefs and agree on those qualities. Now, I ask you, which of the Primes had those qualities indeed?” Megatron stopped for a moment, narrowed his eyes, that turned into a dangerously dark shade of red. For a moment Rodimus was afraid he is looking over his shoulder to the back row, but this must have been just his imagination. “As I thought. You cannot name any of them. They might have… some virtues, but sooner or later the vices surfaced, showing the Primes as power-hungry individuals, whose actions only brought Cybertron problems.”

“The current Prime…” someone in the room started. Rodimus at this point had no idea who that was, he was already a little dizzy.

Megatron smiled.

“Yes, I was waiting for someone to mention him. His choice was unexpected, as we all know, a mech out of nowhere, noone appears and suddenly the Matrix chooses him. The Primus decided to make amends, to fix what was broken, choose a suitable candidate this time… but, then, what was one of the first actions the new Prime had taken? Giving more power to the senate! Of course, this might look like resigning from the divine validation, at least of some part of it, but in fact, it shows, that the “true” Prime is a tool the Senate uses to take more power. Which brings us to the last question we have to ask ourselves this day: what is the Matrix? Is its power real? Is the Matrix indeed a Primus-created artifact?”

There was another displeased sound in the back. Megatron ignored it.

Rodimus wondered why didn’t Optimus just left the lecture. He could do it. He should do it. This, all of this…

Primus damn it, the worst part of it was, that Megatron was right. Mostly. But right.

Rodimus didn’t expect this turn of events. Apparently, neither did other students, because Rodimus received several looks and even some private comms with asks what is he thinking. He didn’t answer. What he was thinking was that he would prefer to be out of here.

Megatron noticed neither Rodimus willing to go out nor the displeased mech in the back. He continued with a passion that was probably going to rise several suspicions regarding his “neutrality”.

“So in the end, we have several concepts that most of our society consider truths, but we have no proof that they are true. Moreover, returning to concepts discussed in our previous meetings, they are not even falsifiable. The existence of Primus and the expression of his will in how the Matrix is working is a social concept we will never be able to prove nor disprove. The political power held by the Prime is therefore rooted in the social ideas, and not in the real divine power.”

As he ended the students sat silent for a while.

“Any questions?” Megatron asked.

The silence persisted.

“Very well. I hope you will have some in our next meeting then. I always await you on my open hours, if you want to discuss something, you are welcome. Rodimus?” he said.

Rodimus wanted to hide under the desk.

“Yes?”

“A word.”

“Yes.”

He felt he is shaking. He hoped no one hears his armor clanging – this was highly embarrassing.

He was not even sure if he is afraid of Megatron himself, or of Optimus, who had just left the room – and presumably waited outside.

“Rodimus. I undermined your world here” Megatron said, as they were left alone.

His voice was calm and patient. There was no anger or hatred in it.

“Well, it was not aimed at me,” Rodimus said. “I… I guess you undermined everyone’s world, not only mine. But you are making us asking questions, and that is important, I guess?”

Megatron smiled.

“You are nervous.”

Blast it. No way to hide it.

“I am.” Rodimus agreed.

“Believing in Primus or in the power of the Matrix itself is not a bad thing. And I believe your mentor is not a bad mech, at least not in what he does for you.”

“I’ve never said…”

“I just wanted it to be clear. You are one of most…” he paused for a moment, thinking “Interesting students I have. You are smart. You are making use of your brain module. You are [] on what you hear. You will draw your conclusions of what I’ve said.”

“Yes,” Rodimus agreed “Yes, that’s what I’m going to do.”

Megatron had no idea who was waiting outside. He would never say all those things if he knew. He would not risk confrontation with the mech, whose power he had just undermined with his words.

What was worst in this situation, Rodimus was now genuinely afraid, that what happened will lead to some kind of confrontation and that this confrontation will end either Rodimus’ attendance to the lectures, or, even worse, Megatron’s entire career.

Now, he thought. Optimus is not like this. He wouldn’t do it. He just needs some time to think, then he will understand that what Megatron is saying is needed, even if it is not true. Not entirely true, that is.

As he left the room, his mentor was not there. Rodimus looked around, a little concerned. Maybe a little panicked.

::Hey, is everything all right?:: he sent Optimus a private message.

There was no answer.

Maybe Optimus needed some time to think. This would be good.

Outside the room, some of his friends including Rewind waited and Rodimus had to pretend he was less upset than he was when they offered him getting fuel together.

***

This was meant to be a distraction. In a way it was. In a way – it was one of the most horrible situations in Optimus’ entire life.

The mech Rodimus seemed to admire spoke with passion – and he spoke against what built Optimus’ position. He questioned everything that Optimus used as a basis for his life, for his action. He questioned the sole existence of Primus and the power of the Matrix – something Optimus experienced every day. This was real. The Matix, its power – was real. The influence, the power – it was real. Yes, Optimus was aware there were mecha who questioned it and that the supporters of the previous Primes were speaking against the divine right of Primacy, so this view was not entirely without justification, but this was the first time Optimus heard someone speaking about it with such passion and such skill.

“We will dismantle the concept of Primacy” Megatron promised, and he kept dismantling it.

Optimus should probably have left the room – but he stayed, trying to grasp what he was just hearing. This was disturbing, but at the same time, it was convincing.

Megatron was a very dangerous mech, Optimus understood. The fact he was allowed to teach, to speak to his students about such ideas, co convince them he was right… It was easy to imagine him in other circumstances, far more dangerous. Cybertron was probably lucky, that those other circumstances never came to be.

The worst part of it was, that Megatron was, in many of his words, right. Even when he said the current Prime is just a puppet for the Senate. Well, maybe this was not entirely true, but partially, yes, and many saw it like this. Many wanted it to be like this.

He went strolling through the university building. He needed to talk to Rodimus, but not until he put everything into right directories and tags in his brain module – and for that Optimus needed some time.

“Well,” he heard suddenly someone speaking.

This voice was familiar… wait, this was the voice who spoke of dismantling the concept of Primacy not very long ago.

Optimus looked Megatron straight in the eye. He expected some passionate anger in these red eyes, but what he saw was just curiosity.

He has no idea who I am, he realized. He thinks I am just a mech who came to listen to his lecture.

“So I see you have some questions for me? Good. I hoped my students will have some, but this is much to expect apparently. Come in.”

This was the moment when Optimus realized, the door he is standing next to is Megatron’s office.

He should have protested – instead, he came inside.

It was a spartan, half-empty office, nothing more than a table, a couple of chairs, multiple datapads, some empty cubes, indicating the owner of the office fueled here and then forgot to clean up just too often. There was one small cluster of crystal growing in a pot by the window, a nice color of purple bringing some life to the room. This reminded Optimus, that his own office tended to be the same. He didn’t have time to take care of making his working space more “his”.

Megatron showed him a chair and Optimus sat down. The owner of the office leaned against the desk. He rather didn’t want to make this impression, but he was intimidating this way.

He was a large mech and that caused a dissonance because Optimus expected him to be a smaller frametype. Instead, they were roughly the same size. His alt must have been some piece of heavy equipment. Probably not a hauler, but something created for manual work, probably for work in a hard, dangerous environment, judging from the thickness of plating. With few modifications, he could be upgraded to a heavy warbuild.

Optimus realized, he is starring. He cleared his vocalizer.

“You are not one of my regular students. You came here as a guest as you stated. And there was a moment when I was the impression you are working for some government security...” the red eyes narrowed. “Sorry about that. I guess I’ve mistaken curiosity for something else.”

“Well, the views you are presenting are… unconventional”

Controversial. Subversive. Revolutionary. Some of the previous primes would gladly deem such views illegal and ordered the arrest of a university teacher who dared to speak so badly about Primacy. The dean of the university was however considered to be quite a progressive thinker and there was no doubt he knew what Megatron was saying – and accepting this. The idea of academia as an open space for diverse voices lived here and felt good.

“Well, they are. My students are a little disturbed. So were you. May I know your name?”

Optimus blinked.

“Orion,” he said without thinking.

“Well, Orion, what do you think of this lecture?”

“Shocking. Fascinating. Once you start to think about it… it is much truth in it but it doesn’t stop being disturbing… I have one question in fact: you doubt if Primus talks through the Matrix, but in fact, it is well known that the Primes experience his voice...”

“That’s what the Primes are saying, isn’t it?” Megatron smirked.

Optimus must have admitted, that his expressions were fascinating, as was this contrast of the heavy built and intellectual thinking, of passion in his words during the lecture and gentleness now. Like he was created of contradicting features, that were put together in one mech.

“Well, yes...”

How to put it? How to say, that he was hearing a voice and it was not a delusion?

But, the previous Primes must have heard it too…

“I’m just thinking,” Optimus said. “What if the Primes hear the voice, but not all of them listen to it? This would explain why most of them weren’t the perfect representatives of Primus they should be.”

“If the Matrix is the holy artifact they claim it to be, then yes, but at the same time, it would mean the Primus is a week god. It would be better to live in a world without a god or in a world where god can do nothing, cannot intervene, that is too weak to do anything, or just ignores us?”

“But how would the world without Primus make sense? How would our existence make sense?”

“For many of us it doesn’t anyway, with Primus or without it – but, look at this way: If there is no Primus, we need to create sense ourselves. This is a hard task and it is easier for many mecha to just accept meaning given to them by the others: by the religion, but ideologies. To create meaning ourselves, we need to start asking questions, and this is a hard task, and sadly, most of us never learn to do it. I’m trying to teach my students doing that. If I manage – this is their first step to the freedom of finding their own way.”

“The way without Primus” Optimus protested.

“Oh, you are a believer, obviously” there was some sarcasm in Megatron’s voice, but no malice. “Tell me, this was something they thought you as you were a newspark or something you came to… later?”

Optimus started to think.

When he was a young mech, Orion considered the existence of Primus something obvious, but never put much thought in it. The ascension was a surprise even to him, but the constant feeling of other presence, of not being alone was real. He felt it even now: the Matrix was there, inside him, speaking to him silently, reassuring. I am with you. Trust me and everything will be all right.

“Later. There was a… something happened in my life.”

Megatron nodded.

“I see. I cannot disprove a personal revelation you had. It was real for you. The problem is – it is subjective. And so is” he added “Prime’s link with the Matrix. No one experiences this, but the Prime himself. This is a problem. God is not something objective. God is not a subject of science – only of theology and philosophy, because god is a concept. Theology says the concept is real. Philosophy asks if it is real.”

“And says it is not.”

Megatron laughed.

“I say it is not. This is a difference. I have no proof, my experience is mecha who are using Primus as an excuse. So I choose to create my own meaning in the world without Primus: but this is a choice. I want everyone to have a choice.”

“You want everyone to have freedom”

“Apparently.”

They looked at each other, and Optimus realized he understands this strange, dangerous mech more than he thought he would. This was unexpected and strange and fascinating.

He found out he was smiling. He realized Megatron sees this smile – as a Prime Optimus always wore a mask in public and no one knew how his faceplate looks underneath. This made going incognito easier.

Megatron smiled too ant they were looking at each other for a while.

“Well,” Optimus stated in the end. “This was… enlightening.”

“Believe me” Megatron answered “It was enlightening for me too. Thank you for this conversation. If you ever want to do it again, you are welcome here, Orion.”

“I will remember this. Thank you as well.”

He proceeded to the door when Megatron stopped him.

“Orion,” he said. “One more thing. If we are to continue the discussions I need you to know that I did my research. Using the designation you have used before you… little experience with Primus… is not entirely a good idea, when you want to remain anonymous”

***

Optimus looked… surprisingly calm and relaxed, when he returned home. Wherever he spent the afternoon, it seemed to be a time well spent. He didn’t look like someone who would tell his protegee to stop attending lectures or force the university to fire a certain professor. Maybe Rodimus’ fears were premature, or maybe it was just a calm before the storm.

Just in case, Rodimus prepared evening fuel for both of them, before they started to talk – because there was no avoiding of that right now.

“I am… impressed” Optimus stated. “Deeply”

“I noticed you were,” Rodimus said, trying to be cautious in his choice of words.

“He is an extraordinary mech. I never expected to hear something like this in academia and it was… shaking.”

“There are many of my colleagues who think Megatron pushed it too far,” Rodimus said. The students needed some time to rethink the lecture, but after that, the discussions were heated as never. “There are some who decided to denounce him.”

“To whom? I guess the dean knows who is teaching at the university. Besides, this is not forbidden.”

Rodimus nodded.

“And you are not going to forbid it.”

“No, absolutely no. I… met Megatron afterward. We have a talk that was… enlightening. To both of us.”

“Oh,” Rodimus said stunned. “Oh.”

“He is a very interesting mech. A very dangerous one, too. I need to know where he comes from and how did he end teaching philosophy, because looking at him, one wouldn’t guess...”

“He was a miner at first, that is what I know.”

Optimus nodded.

“This explains some things, I guess. It is still… unusual.”

“There is also known, that the dean likes him and recommended him personally. But no one knows what was before that. You have really talked to him? I did not expect that” Rodimus admitted. He rather thought Optimus will be angry and disapproving, but, on the other hand, Optimus was not unwise. He saw many things others didn’t notice. He has never gone for obvious choices – both as a Prime and in his private life. He had a sensitivity that was not common among his predecessors. And he was a mech capable of understanding what Megatron demanded as a teacher – of asking questions.

“I think I will go to meet him again. However, he recognized me. It was stupid to use my old designation… I’m still not sure if he won’t use it against me. I believe not, but… as I said, he is dangerous.”

“Just don’t make him dangerous against yourself.”

“I don’t intend to. And, in fact,” Optimus smiled “I have a thought he might be something I really needed. A distraction. A way to start thinking out of a box.”

“Oh,” Rodimus said again.

Because, again, this was weird and dangerous and he was not sure what to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus discovered that the previous afternoon was indeed the kind of distraction he needed. Not one he would expect to need, but somehow Megatron’s unconventional views were reassuring. They made think, they made look at the world differently, they made question things that were previously considered obvious.

For Optimus, at least since his ascension to Primacy, the existence and closeness of Primus were as natural, as venting was. He never gave much of a thought to how very subjective it was and that indeed, for other mecha outside the Prime stating that Primus talks to him was just the Prime stating that Primus talks to him. Megatron pointed at something that should be obvious, even, if it wasn’t.

Optimus was thinking about that during the entire next morning and later, during another terribly boring and pointless Senate session. He caught himself thinking, what would Megatron say of all those mecha sitting here, mostly conservatives, or opportunist that would sell everything and everyone just to get more influence. He imagined Megatron commenting on the senators, sometimes with a smirk, sometimes with this fiery passion, that burned in his eyes during the lecture. Optimus realized, that this made sitting on this session a little more bearable. He was smiling, but fortunately, no one was able to see it, since he had the mask on.

Megatron was… inspiring. What he was speaking could be seen as an attack, but Optimus took it as a challenge. He found some papers the mech had written, including some really old and disturbing ones, from the time of the Great Crisis. Those were hard to get and Optimus thought it was a shame. From what he remembered from the Great Crisis, things were truly messed up then and what Megatron wrote was insightful. Some of his ideas could end badly, but some… some were not that terrible.

Optimus found himself thinking of how to use those old concepts to solve the current issues. The Great Crisis could not repeat itself, and from what he observed, some mecha seemed to have deleted the records of it from their internal databanks.

He should discuss that with Megatron, he decided.

Well, this settled this: they needed to meet again. Optimus was not going to give up this chance.

***

“If I may ask a question… It might be seen as overstepping” Megatron’s tone suggested he doesn’t care if asking was against any rules. This was such a change – even Optimus’ friends were too often bound by the expectations of how one should and how one should not behave in the presence of the Prime. Now Optimus realized, how much he missed to have this kind of openness.

“Ask what you want,” he said. “That’s why we are here. To exchange our opinions freely.

Megatron laughed.

“Be careful, because you might find me asking something you really wouldn’t want me too...”

Was it supposed to be a threat? Megatron’s voice was the voice of someone who would be good at making threats, but this line was something entierly else – Optimus was not exactly sure what.

It turned out, that going to the university – or anywhere else, actually – incognito more than once was a little more difficult, than Optimus supposed. He was watched – the security matters, but also the watchful eyes of his political opponents and the society. He needed to use his security chief, Prowl’s, trust – and even then Prowl insisted on watching him. Optimus actually expected he might have sent someone after him, despite the protests. At least Prowl was trustworthy.

Because of Optimus’ public status meeting in any energon-shop in the city was a bad idea. It turned out, that the university and Megatron’s office was the safest place. Megatron himself confirmed that. He wouldn’t feel safe in public, in the company of the Cybertron’s symbolic ruler.

So, the office it was. It was their third meeting after the initial one during the lecture. All the previous ones prooved to be stimulating. It was despite they couldn’t agree on many things, like the concept of good and evil, or the justification to use the violence, or the concept of hope. Megatron tended towards relativistic nihilism, which was shocking for Optimus at first, but as their discussions delved deeper, it turned out the conclusions were not as pessimistic, as he initially expected. And what they agreed on, was the need for equality for all the Cybertronians and that the current political developments were disturbing. Optimus shared, that he thought about how he could use Megatron’s older ideas – and Megatron was surprised with that.

The previous meetings went well and this time Optimus brought some good high grade and, to his consternation, it turned out that Megatron had thought of the same thing. He also cleaned the office this time – not that it really needed cleaning, spartan on itself. But the datapads were lying in a neat pile on the side of the desk and two comfortable armchairs were placed in the room for the professor and his renewed guest.

“Well, ask, then we will see if I like it or not,” Optimus said, his eyes watching other mech’s lips maaaybeee with a little too much attention, but Megatron’s laughter was something that grabbed attention for sure.

“No matter what I think of Primus, the Matrix exists.” he said “And it is indeed here” his finger pointed towards the middle of Optimus’ chestplates. “And having an ancient, complicated mechanism must have had some influence on you. A strong one, I presume. You have mentioned before it influenced a lot the way you think of Primus. That you felt his presence. I’d like to know, how was it for you. What have you experienced? We don’t have any records from the previous Primes, you see. At least not ones, that wouldn’t be propaganda. I made my research” he pointed at the datapads this time “and found nothing useful. This can be my chance to do important research” Megatron’s eyes blinked in excitement. “So?”

Optimus ex vented. For a moment when he remained silent, he noticed a disappointment on Megatron’s face. But he was going to answer – only it took him some time to gather thoughts.

“I can tall you, but as you noticed before: this is subjective. This is my experience.”

“Then I want to know about your experience.”

Optimus nodded.

“My frame was not entirely prepared, I underwent a makeshift reformat before, so it had hurt, a lot. The Matrix needed to rebuild, to make room for itself inside my frame first before it started to make a room for itself in my processor.”

He noticed Megatron shiver and then going tense, with a hand clutched on the energon cube.

“It intervened with your mind and your core self,” Megatron said with disgust. “Like shadowplay”

Optimus was silent for another long moment. He never had thought of it as of something repulsive, but putting it this way, yes, it was a lot like shadowplay.

“It… Well, I’ve never thought of it like this, but yes, you are right in fact. But there was no malice in what the Matrix did with me.”

“That what you believe in now. Are you sure it didn’t change what your attitude was earlier?”

“Because it would remove the memories of pain too” Optimus answered. “And probably I would speak to you now in the way Zeta Prime is speaking.”

Megatron snorted.

“I don’t believe any slagging word Zeta wrote. This was pretentious and probably mostly propaganda. And terribly written.”

“Well, that makes the two of us. He and I have no writing talent whatsoever, but at least I don’t try to write. Anyway, when it comes to my experience… I felt the pain, at first, but then there was… a presence. Inside me. A calming and reassuring one. Warmth and closeness, and power, a terrible power. I felt awe, but I also felt secure. I know Zeta describes his bonding with the Matrix as…” Optimus cleared his vocalizer nervously. He was not expecting this exact line would be so hard for him to speak. “As close to overloading.”

Megatron smiled with amusement. He leaned his head on his hand.

“No overloads for you?” he asked teasingly.

Optimus cleared his vocalizer again.

“This is not… Well. We are speaking of the Matrix.”

“Yes. Of course.”

But a smile did not disappear from Megatron’s face and Optimus realized, that his own expression must have been interesting. He forgot, again, that he doesn’t have his mask on and all the expressions are now visible. Even the most embarrassing ones.

He didn’t plan to make an embarrassing expression.

But he had started this, hadn’t he?

“I guess there is not much more I could tell you. There is mostly a presence. This presence doesn’t make me do things. It changed me, but as you might have noticed I’m not much like my predecessors. And I feel, quite often, if the… Presence… approves of me or not. It mostly approves.”

Megatron nodded, his face serious again.

“I guess I’d be able to give you more if I was better with words.”

“You are better with words than Zeta Prime. And you make quite good speeches.” Megatron said.

“Och. Thank you.”

So he did his research. Lots of research in fact. Optimus was not sure if he should be happy or not. But, on the other hand, he researched Megatron too.

Megatron drank some of his highgrade and for a moment Optimus noticed the edge of the cube pressed against the softer metal of the bottom lip and a drop of energon that remained there for a moment. A little droplet of pink against silver, almost hypnotizing, when Megatron opened his mouth to lick it.

Slag it.

Optimus noticed that: the other mech moved with unexpected grace for his frametype. One could suspect someone so heavy, built for harsh environments and the risky situation would move like a heavy mech he was. But instead of that, there was something… another contradiction, that made Megatron surprisingly good object to behold.

Optimus froze at this realization. This was not an aspect he would ever consider, but right now he was looking at the other mech and started to notice certain elements that should not be attractive… but were.

He quickly turned his head away, remembering that, used to wearing a mask, he never learned to control his expressions. He never needed it, the mask provided him a stoic appearance and allowed him to hide uncomfortable things. Right now he was not able to do it – and he felt embarrassed by the sole fact he thought of the other mechas of attractive.

“Something is wrong?” Megatron asked. “Again, I’m not aiming to offend you personally. Something you represent, yes, but not you.

“I know” Optimus answered. “It is all right. I’m sorry. Where were we?”

“The Matrix. The fact you feel it as “approving” or “disapproving. Then you, in fact, cannot read Primus’ will through the Matrix.”

“No. I can only guess it.”

Another smile, dangerous, triumphant and infuriating.

“So there is no way we could objectively know the will of Primus because everything we had is an artifact, that could be as well a mundane device, we believe to a relay between Primus and… not even an entire Cybertronian society, but just one mech, who is free to create his own interpretation, be it for good or bad. He is free to use it as he wishes. You are free to use it as you wish” he said, pointing at Optimus, who felt a sudden rush of anger.

“Are you accusing me of something?” he asked.

Megatron shrugged.

“Well, It depends. But you are not very much more than any other mech, in fact. The Matrix gives you, as you said yourself, some more power, but this probably something a mech could achieve with a certain amount of upgrades. It “speaks” with reassurance and sense of presence, but this is similar to what mecha sharing a sparkbond experience. In the end, you are not perfect, you are only a mech – and this makes the situation dangerous since both you and the majority of society believe you really have divine power. This is a certain way to abuse it. You won’t deny, that the previous Primes did it.”

Optimus nodded. This was true – again.

“Yes.”

“And you could do it too.”

“No! I mean I would not. I don’t want to. I want only the good of Cybertron and its people.”

“I have no doubt you want. I have no doubt you wish the best… but how did the fate of Cybertronians improve when you are in charge? You gave the power to the Senate.”

“And sometimes I feel it was a mistake” Optimus admitted. “But you understand, that taking it back now would be exactly the thing you spoke about: abusing my own power.”

“Yes, this can be a problem” Megatron agreed.

He was smiling, again, and to add insult to injury, he had leaned on his own desk in a way that exposed the strong line of his hip, midriff, and chest. He was just standing there and Optimus’ eyes just followed.

“On the other hand” Megatron continued “I used my time to do some research and I noticed how you support citizens' initiatives. This is a great counterbalance to the decisions the senate makes – but still, the senate serves mostly interests of senators and has too much power to decide.”

“I agree with that.”

Megatron moved. Slowly, he stretched his back, shifting position slightly and Optimus had to force himself not to watch it with too much attention. A moment ago he was sure the other mech doesn’t do it on purpose – now he was not sure anymore.

“I am not one of your advisors,” Megatron said. “And I’m not making political decisions for you. I can watch it, I can tell that I approve or disapprove… But in the end, I am not something you have to deal with.”

“I apparently had just started to do it.”

“Yes, I noticed,” Megatron said, red eyes narrowed now, focused on Optimus face as if he wanted to read into the expression. “Consult with someone who has no problem to oppose you is always a good idea, as they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.”

“You are not my enemy.”

“Well, I could as well be. I certainly am not your friend.”

There was a dangerous, provocative vibration in Megatron’s voice. And this vibration made Optimus feel some subsystems activating.

Now he was not sure: were they just continuing the discussion or did they just shift it to flirting.

“If not enemy and not a friend, then what are you?” Optimus asked.

“Oh, I think this is something we have to figure out, don’t we?”

Somehow they were leaning closer to each other. A little more and they would be able to feel each other’s vents.

A challenge? If so, then a challenge of another kind. All right then.

Optimus moved a little closer himself, his eyes crossing with Megatron’s.

“What are you suggesting?” he asked.

Oh, here was this smile, a dangerous, fascinating smirk. A hint of passion in the eyes – another kind of passion.

Optimus remembered the mention of overloading and something in his brain module panicked. This was tending to go a little too far. This fascination wasn’t supposed to take such a turn – and not so quickly. But here they were, dangerously close, a Prime and a philosopher who could as well be a revolutionist.

“I am not sure… do you have an idea… maybe? A… preference?”

There was a faceplate close to his faceplate, events brushing his cheek and sensitive neck cables. There was an awareness of other mech’s closeness. Just one more step and…

A ring on the door made them step apart quickly. Optimus was grateful that it happened.

“Yes?” Megatron said.

The door opened and a mech looked inside.

“Professor,” they said “I wanted to discuss my thesis if we could…

“Yes,” Megatron said. There was a… kind of regret in his voice. “We will continue our discussion another time, if you want it, of course.”

Optimus nodded.

“I think I want it,” he said.

He cursed silently when he left.

This was unexpected. This was not something he expected to experience – not with this mech, not with anyone else. It was just not happening, not this way. But Megatron was there and noticed his attraction, and they both acted upon it, out of a sudden.

He wanted to continue those stimulating discussions, not… well, not do other things.

He apparently wanted the other things as well. Not something he expected, not really.

He needed to think. It has been a long time since the last time he had a lover. There were not very many relationships in his life, much less when he become a Prime – no one expected celibacy from him, but the Matrix created a distance that was hard to overcome - at least that was what Optimus believed… until just right now.

Frag.

Well, frag indeed.

This was a strong, sudden attraction towards a mech who was both a great choice and a terribly bad one. Optimus had no idea how to proceed.

Probably if the student hadn’t appeared, they would interface right there at the desk. Optimus shivered at the sole thought of this possibility. He wouldn’t mind that.

He needed to go home. Calm down. Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about Megatron.

***

It was a hard task since Optimus noticed that thinking of those meetings was a really good distraction from the political situations – from the senators trying to push their not always good ideas, from the unrests in some areas of Cybertron, from the hard sometimes interplanetary relations. He was always aware, that he couldn’t be everywhere and do everything, but there was one thing that he surely had before he got the Matrix – that probably was one of the main reasons the Matrix chose him: the sense of duty.

This sense of duty was what kept him doing that and that made him, despite everything, believe it was worth it.

But it did not make all the political fuss any less tiresome and annoying and Optimus. And having something he could use to keep his mind occupied was a nice change. He needed this distraction, he kept telling himself. And what he was interested in was the intellectual stimulation and the refreshing feeling of having someone who was not afraid to question things most of the mecha around him seemed to considered obvious. He wanted to discuss social, political and philosophical issues with Megatron because this helped him to see his reality, his own actions, and status from a different perspective – and helped him to make better decisions.

There were no other motifs, no way. This was not because of this smirk and this dangerously glowing red eyes, and not because of the imposingly wide shoulder pads.

Yet when Optimus’ day of work slowly came to an end, the intellectual stimulation was not the first thing his thoughts drifted to.

Which was working as a distraction, but at the same time it was not what he wanted, Primus damn it.

He was probably overthinking and also it was a terrible idea not to answer Megatron’s pings, but the first of them was suggestive and Optimus might have misunderstood the intentions…

He at least had an excuse – the latest development in the senate and diplomacy demanded more of his attention than the usual. Dealing with multiple issues and finding the solutions that would be accepted by most of the interested parties demanded lots of skills.

Several days later Optimus felt like he was drained – and on top of everything his rather radical – for a Prime, that is – proposition how to solve issues in Kalis met resistance from the senate. Optimus found out, that he had enough. There was much work ahead of him to solve the problems – and there was probably no perfect solution.

And he needed a distraction. Badly. He felt drained and angry.

This entire day was too much. Optimus just wanted to be somewhere else now. Do something that would help him, just for a moment.

He had some paperwork to do, but was this paperwork really needed for anything? He doubted that. He couldn’t concentrate anyway, so he might as well leave.

So he did. He closed the door and ignored the guards. He wasn’t even thinking where he was going before he realized, that he approached the campus.

Well, he might as well…

It was a late afternoon, most of the students ended their classes, but when he knocked to a familiar door, he was answered.

He entered, feeling bold and frustrated at the same time.

What did he expect to do at this moment? What did he want?

Maybe if he came here yesterday he would feel stupid – after that last talk and after all that unexpected tension. But right now he wasn’t really in the mood for “feeling stupid.”

The door of Megatron’s office was closed. The University buildings were mostly quiet at this time, most of the students and the faculty already finished for the day. Optimus felt disappointed. He should have sent Megatron a message, or at least ask Rodimus for the information on the professor’s presence. He hadn’t thought about that.

He sighed and decided to return home. The sooner he would do the paperwork, the better.

He took another route to the exit and found himself next to one of the lecture halls. There was light inside.

Megatron was standing beside the desk, a datapad, probably belonging to one of the students, in his hand, optical enhancers at his nasal bridge – this looked surprisingly attractive, making his hard, rough face a little softer, a little more similar to the mechs forged for intellectual tasks…

No, nobody was “forged” for a task, Optimus reminded himself.

He entered the hall. Megatron looked at him surprised. He took the enhancers off, much to Optimus’ disappointment.

“Well, this is unexpected,” he said.

Optimus made sure he closed the door. Just in case.

“I had a bad day,” he said.

“Oh? And you chose to visit me to make it better? Should I feel flattered?”

There was something mocking in this voice and Optimus would feel anger in other circumstances – but right now all the anger he felt was targeted at the senate.

“If you want to.” He said.

Megatron closed the distance– large, imposing, intimidating.

“Do you have anything in particular in mind?” he asked, his voice smug.

“There are some political matters I hoped to discussed…” Optimus started.

There was a disappointment on the other mech’s face and in his field.

“Oh. Pity. I hoped to pick up when we stopped” Megatron said, approaching.

Optimus had a reflex to back off, but he didn’t. He let the other mech came closer, until they were chest to chest, looking each other in the eye.

“Unless this is not what you want.”

Slowly, Optimus put one hand on other mech’s waist.

Damn it. Damn the senate. Damn their blasted ideas, their entitlement, them thinking of him as of their puppet, damn them disregarding the society and happiness of Cybertron. Damn their attitude towards their own Prime.

Damn it all.

“We can discuss it later. I had a very, very bad day.”

“Oh,” Megatron answered.

“I want to make it better.”

Megatron smiled.

They were kissing and it was not sure, who started it, but this was a really strong kiss, full of charge passing between the glossa and tingling in their mouths. Megatron placed his large hands on Optimus’ hips, slowly moving his partner, guiding him until Optimus felt the edge of the table hitting his aft, Megatron pushing him farther, until he sat on the table and the other mech leaned over him in all his imposing size. He had a powerful engine, Optimus thought, as their chests brushed against each other. Lots of power inside, that made the cooling fans roar.

For a moment Optimus panicked.

“We are going to be heard!” he said.

They were in the lecture hall, for Primus sake, they could be students, other professors outside, even the cleaning staff.

“Too late” Megatron purred, and his lips closed on Optimus’ again.

Well, that was it for public decency then.

Megatron probably enjoyed it, even more, when they were breaking the rules like this. Subversive slagger. Optimus felt a sudden surge in his entire frame and an uncomfortable, but pleasant [] behind the panels.

He allowed Megatron to settle between his legs, a codpiece grinding against his own.

He grabbed the other mech’s helm, pushing against the aggressive kiss with his own strength, because, slag it, he was not going to submit so easily.

Megatron placed a palm on his chest and pushed him down until Optimus was splayed on the table. Then he sank on his knees, a kiss placed on Optimus’ tight, then a long lick towards the modesty panel, that sprang open instantly – there was no need to keep it closed anyway.

Optimus felt a vibration against his array, half laughter and half purr going straight into his valve. It was followed by another lick, now on the sensitive mesh on the outside of the valve. He gasped, trying to do it as quiet, as he could – in vain because Megatron knew too well what he was doing. The licks were slow, accompanied by hands roaming on the tights first, then on the cabling inside the hip joints. A skillful glossa swirled around the anterior node, and then, suddenly, thrust right inside, the tip finding one of the nodes in the valve, pressing against it and making Optimus gasp and moan again.

The glossa was followed by one digit, a large digit, Optimus realized, damn, he never had a partner this size before, this was… interesting. For many reasons. His fans spun on the edge of their capacity. The pressure of the nodes inside was a pure pleasure on itself now.

One more brush of glossa on the inside and Megatron slid it out to give more attention to the anterior node – but the one finger was followed by the second one and this was almost too much – not in size, but the intensity of the experience.

“If you are going to...” Optimus started, his vocalizer barely able to form a coherent sentence.

Megatron let out another burst of purring laughter, sending more vibrations, and Optimus had to brace himself.

“Relax,” Megatron said. “And enjoy. This must be better than the Matrix-induced overloads.”

“There are… no… Matrix induced… overloads” Optimus managed to say.

“Exactly,” Megatron said.

Then he sucked on Optimus’ node, pushing his fingers inside the valve, hard. And there was no more possibility to hold it – and nothing could stop Optimus from shouting.

Probably someone heard him, Optimus thought, but right now he didn’t care, charge jumping all over his frame and to his partner, who was standing up with the smug expression, licking his lips clean in a way that drew all the attention.

Optimus managed to raise enough to grab Megatron’s arm and drag him down, to a kiss, at some time bucking his hips, because, damn, this was good, but this didn’t mean they needed to finish yet.

“Hm?” Megatron let out against Optimus lips.

“Go on with this.”

“I don’t take orders from a Prime” Megatron purred. Slagger.

“Think of it as of submitting the Prime to yourself.”

“Oh. I’ve never thought about this, but it has… an appeal. Good.”

Optimus felt something hard and hot brushing his tights and outside of his valve. He licked his lips in anticipation and Megatron laughed again slagger, how did he translate every laughter into this wonderful vibration?

Lips were pressed to his neck cables, his partner discovering without any difficulties, one of the most sensitive places on his frame, and Optimus gasped and shivered, feeling a spike sliding inside him at the same time. It was on the larger side, proportional to Megatron’s frame and it felt wonderful, especially since it had been so very long and that Optimus apparently cumulated a certain amount of unreleased charge for some time now. He didn’t realize that before, but now, with Megatron pressing him firmly against the desk, he felt that the next overload will come earlier that he really wanted.

At this rate, he just concentrated on reaching it. He wrapped his legs around his partner’s waist, which allowed him to push against those delightfully powerful thrusts.

If there were any more thoughts about the politics and the senate, they were swept away from his processor, as the charge peaked again, shaking the entire frame.

This time, it was not a single shout, but an embarrassingly long scream, that would probably drag the attention of any mech around, if luckily the building wasn’t almost empty.

It took another while, until Megatron followed, with Optimus’ feeling wonderful aftershocks all over his frame.

“So...” Megatron started, as he finally moved away, his spike covered in lubricants.

They looked at each other, and Optimus was not sure if he should be embarrassed or not.

He hadn’t interfaced for some time now, it was a little hard to find someone with his position. It took a mech who had little if any regard for a Prime’s office, apparently… but also a mech with a terrific insight into how society worked, a sharp mind and…

Damn it, Optimus really wanted this relationship to be an intellectual one, but now it seemed there was no return to what was before.

He cleared his vocalizer.

“Thank you, I needed it,” he admitted.

“You look like you did.” Megatron agreed. “I hope I won’t have to face some consequences, that you won’t report me for a sacrilege or something like this.”

He was clearly joking because even Optimus didn’t remember any rules that would apply to who can and who can’t interface with a Prime. Some of his predecessors happened to be contrary to chaste.

“Primus forbid it.” Optimus laughed, feeling his embarrassment disappearing. “The only consequence you will probably have to face is me hoping for more.”

Megatron purred again, leaning towards Optimus, kissing the neck cabling

“I guess I definitely am better at giving overloads than the Matrix?” he asked smugly.

“Yes. Yes, you are. But next time – some other place.” Optimus added, looking around. The door to the lecture hall was not entirely open and he was not sure, if he left them like this, or if someone peeked inside. He hoped, that it was not the later. “More discrete, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Megatron nodded.

“So,” he started. “You had some questions? I’m more than happy to provide you with assistance.”

He looked relaxed and satisfied, and definitely more open – which didn’t stop them from a heated exchange of arguments some time later, but when Optimus left the university building late in the night, he felt much better, his anger left him, and he felt a surge of new ideas, solutions, and determination.

***

Getaway looked suspiciously pleased with himself this day. Which was the more suspicious, that they had a lecture with Megatron this day and the recent essays were supposed to discuss, and Getaway had never really gained Megatron’s approval – not because his demeanor even, but because his essays were usually badly researched, that was something even Rodimus was able to notice. This was actually funny because Getaway was quite a smart mech – it was just that he couldn’t control his ego, laziness, and sense of entitlement.

Normally, Getaway would just comment on what Megatron was speaking or tried to enter the debate – and it would end with him even more frustrated. This time Getaway remained silent and just smiled and Rodimus decided it was a terrible sign.

Megatron was, on the other hand… displeased was the best word to use. He spoke calmly, but there was a tension, hidden anger in the way he moved and on the edges of his, mostly suppressed, field. Which was weird, because lately, Rodimus noticed him be in a very good mood, which was actually funny, because Optimus was in a good mood too, relaxed and less stressed despite all the political mess, and Rodimus was wondering if it has to do with those long discussions they both had for some time now.

But, regardless of those discussions, Megatron was in a bad mood now. He approached his place, stood there for a long while, looking at his students with narrowed, darkened eyes.

“I have your essays,” he said after a prolonged moment of silence. “But before I discuss them with you, I decided, that it is necessary to delve into another topic, that is, what is the freedom of speech and how you can use it properly… and why it doesn’t mean you can avoid responsibility for your words… because no one of us can avoid it – not you, not me, and not even the Prime himself...”

Rodimus listened to it astonished. This was really an important issue, but why now…

:Do you have any idea what the scrap is happening here?: he asked Rewind.

As an answer, he received a Datafeed with headlines of various news portals.

“What is this slag?” he exclaimed, and all the eyes and visors focused on him and he needed to explain.

Which, given the situation was not so difficult.

***

“Well, this is slag” Rodimus commented later this day, showing the news to Optimus. “This is a terribly lot of slag.”

The news portal used it as a cover story, despite the fact, that there were far more important events on Cybertron lately, including heated negotiations with one alien race and Caminus, unrests in Kalis, and, on top of that, some regulations that the Prime tried to introduce, while the senate opposed. But no, the news portal decided to cover what someone decided to deem “scandalous”.

“Revolutionary movements find a home in the Iaconian University!” the header screamed.

Optimus looked at it and his eyes widened.

“What is that?” he asked.

“A mess” Rodimus answered. “Read that for yourself.”

He waited until his mentor finished reading. The article was a particularly awful one. It did not give any names, but suggested, that among the faculty “individuals with dangerous ideas” are hiding and that the dean – the only one person mentioned with the name – is either ignorant of whom he is supporting, or, worse, in league with the “conspirators”. Nevertheless, it is allowed, that some of the faculty expressed the views that opposed the social order, criticized the way Cybertronian society was constructed and even dared to suggest, that the Prime was not a representative of Primus, but just a power-hungry politician. A “concerned citizen” was worried, that those individuals will use their authority among the students to undermine the order.

Rodimus saw Optimus shaking his head.

“What is that?” the Prime repeated.

There both were aware of who the text was about.

“Someone told the press,” Rodimus said. “And I know who that someone was. And he knew how to find a journalist who would make it into a huge scandal. And I bet some of the senators who annoy you so much will use it… I don’t know, as a cover-up? To excuse some regulations against freedom of speech?”

“This will not happen” Optimus stated.

“Well, at least he had no idea, that you support those “conspirators”,” Rodimus said, smiling. “By the way, Megatron was… well, not upset, and not sad, but he used the opportunity to give us a lecture on free speech and responsibility. What?” he asked at the end because there was a smile on Optimus’ face and he had no idea, what this smile could mean, but it was weird, half-amused, and half…

Optimus blinked, then, all of a sudden cleared the vocalizer.

“I assume it was an interesting lecture.”

“A very passionate one” Rodimus answered.

The reaction was another sound of a vocalizer being cleared and he didn’t have any more idea whatsoever what was happening here.

But whatever was, Optimus was not going to allow to destroy the good opinion the university is and he intended to act before anyone could use Getaway’s sentiments as an excuse against the university, free speech, and Megatron.

***

The crystal formation in the middle of the campus shone in the bright sun and reflected all the flashes when photographs were made, definitely more of the photographs than Optimus hoped for, Rodimus decided. This was a public event, but not as big, as it turned out to be. But the rumors of something bad happening at the university turned it into something more important. There were reports of a professor speaking against the Primacy and now the Prime was visiting the university to address the rumors. The cameras caught him standing in front of the courtyard, with the crystals behind his back and the faculty on both sides. The reason for this entire fuss stood a little in the back, behind all of the other professors and the dean, but he stood out nevertheless with his large, monochromatic frame. The students were aware who is the object of the reports, so they looked towards Megatron expecting to guess what happens now. Rodimus noticed Getaway smirking: he hoped the outcome of the Prime’s visit will be unfavorable for the subversive philosophy teacher.

Rodimus smiled too. He expected a totally different outcome: despite the fact, that Megatron looked at the Prime with mistrust in narrowed eyes.

The Prime, on the other hand, didn’t look at him right now, but at the students gathered in the courtyard, the media and all the other mecha, who came to listen.

“Students and faculty of the Iaconian University” Optimus spoke. “I am here to address the unfortunate rumors, that were published by the press and reached the senate and myself. What I’ve heard about the biggest university on Cybertron and one of the most important places for research and idea exchange in this sector of the galaxy is disturbing and it saddens me, that so many misconceptions appeared. I feel, that addressing them is important – and that it is important to understand what the university is and what it should be.”

Rodimus noticed Megatron looking around uncomfortably. He thought they should have discussed this earlier, to avoid such situations.

Optimus continued:

“As I received the Matrix and after the Great Crisis ended, making sure that the University will be a place not only to teach the new generations but to discuss and develop diverse ideas was one of my priorities. With an open-minded dean such as the current one, Rung, the University can become a center of thought, of discussion. And discussion means the presence of very different ideas. Sadly, it seems that some mecha had a misconception about it. The rumors and reports of some of the faculty having subversive ideas and daring to criticize the philosophical foundations of our society appeared in the media lately. There were presented in a sensational manner and it was even suggested, that the presence of those ideas in the University should be considered a crime against our society – and against the Primacy.” He made a pause and Rodimus noticed that Getaway continued to smirk.

:Idiot.: Rodimus commed Rewind.

:Who?:

:Getaway. It was he who made a delation. He still thinks Megatron is going to be fired. Well, this is not the case.:

:It is not: rewind agreed. :But the Prime keeps the suspense. Not that I don’t admire it.:

“And as I understand, that many of my predecessors,” Optimus spoke, “would consider criticizing the institution of Primacy a blasphemy and a crime, I don’t believe we should see it this way.” He made another pause, and that allowed several mecha to speak between themselves. Rodimus noticed, that a smirk disappeared from Getaway’s face. “The critique of social systems, of political and religious institutions is an important element of a society, that wants to develop and improve itself. Freedom for all sentient beings means also the freedom of speech and I cannot deny this freedom to the citizens of Cybertron. The University should be dedicated to cultivating this virtue, to allow the discussion between various ideas. Before the rumors started, I already talked with my protegee, who is a student at the Iaconian University, about some ideas some of the faculty has – and I decided to hear some of them myself.”

Rodimus noticed, how Getaway’s faceplates shift into a shocked expression. Well. He couldn’t hide a satisfied smile on his own face.

“And yes,” Optimus continued. “What I’ve heard were the subversive ideas and lots of critiques aimed at my office and at many of the ideas that we take for granted and see as the foundation for our society. But despite the fact I was shocked at first, I understood how valid this critique was and that it did not come from the ignorance, but form a virtue we probably tend to forget about: form the ability to ask questions, instead to rely on simple answers. And as much as I might disagree with several of the statements the mecha I discussed with made, I am also aware, how valid their views are. The past Primes were often theocratic tyrants, who acted against what I understand as the will of Primus – and this alone makes the critique I discussed here justified. Moreover, discussing the philosophical and social ideas made me think of what I could do to make our society better – because despite the fact we overcome the Great Crisis, we still deal with many problems and we should work on finding the best solutions, that won’t discriminate against anyone, that will help us avoid exclusion of many groups, the social imbalance, the hierarchical power structure. So I was happy to hear the subversive ideas here – and I was deeply saddened when I learned some want to see them as blasphemous. I want to make an open statement: I am thankful to the dean of the Iaconian University” Optimus turned towards the faculty “for allowing such diverse ideas to be discussed here, for allowing the thinkers who are not bound with conservative to work here and develop their ideas. I hope, that the University will remain a place, where those ideas can be expressed and discussed.”

There was a moment of silence, then applause – and Rodimus saw whose applause was more and whose less enthusiastic. He also noticed that Megatron abstained from applauding – like he wanted to show in this way that it was he who was this subversive thinker criticizing the Primacy and that he has no intention to show any approval now – even when the Prime himself approved his work. But Rodimus noticed also a smile on his face, a pleased smile.

There was discussion, more photos, media rushing to speak with the Prime and with the dean, some of the journalists catching some of the unfortunate students or teachers. Rodimus saw Megatron managing somehow to avoid them and sneaking out towards the university buildings. Somehow the journalists overlooked this fact, unaware, that it was this large, silver-colored mech, who was the reason for all the fuss and the Prime’s long speech.

Someone needs to speak to him, stop him from running, before Optimus manages to get to him, Rodimus decided. He followed Megatron, but before he managed to get through all the mecha who gathered, he lost him inside the building.

No problem, he thought, Megatron was probably going to his office anyway.

There was the door to the building open as Rodimus heard Megatron’s voice inside:

“So you wanted to impress me this way?”

Rodimus peeked inside carefully. He didn’t need to, however – the voice that answered belonged to Optimus. So he managed to escape the media too and to get to the office quicker.

“I just wanted to appreciate what you are doing and assure you and the rest of the faculty, that you have my full support, regardless of how controversial your ideas might be.”

What Rodimus heard now was a snicker.

“Do you really think, that your appreciation will change my views?”

“Quite the contrary. I expect you to have the views that challenge the status quo?”

“Even if,” Rodimus heard someone moving and a sound of someone’s frame hitting an object. “My views can be summarized by “frag the Primacy”?”

Megatron’s voice was getting dangerously low and Rodimus realized this is the moment to run away when he heard Optimus’ answer:

“Especially when you want to frag the Primacy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were actually four various outlines for this fic, including one that would develop into something very long, with a complex political plot - but I decided to try if I can keep it simple this time.
> 
> Thanks for NonbinaryHylian for a lovely prompt and for AndromedaPrime for organizing MegOP week - I would be probably still struggling with previous outlines if I didn't have an additional motivation in posting during the event.


End file.
